Fallen Angel
by Addicted.x
Summary: SasuHinaNaru There are 3 types of human forms; The Demon, The Human and The Angel. Rule number 1 of the Heavenly Law. Do Not Fall In Love With A Demon. What will fallen angel Hinata do? SasuHinaNaru. ..CH.1 "I'm a demon! Demons kill angels!"..


**A/N**

**Yes, a new story!**

**Aren't you happy?**

**XD**

**Ok, I hope you like it ;)**

**Oh, this story is based on the song **_**Fallen Angel**_** by **_**Chris Brown.**_

**_._**

**_Fallen Angel_**

**There are 3 types of human forms.**

**The Demon, The Human and The Angel.**

**Rule number 1 of the Heavenly Law. **

**Do Not Fall In Love With A Demon.**

**What will she do?**

_SasuHinaNaru_

.

**Enjoy!**

.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG FALLEN ANGEL.**

**.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

.

**Chapter 1: Fallen Angel.**

.

"_-and as punishment, we send you to the earth."_

_Hinata's shoulders shocked as she sobbed into her hands._

_"I hope you'll learn not to ignore the rules."_

_Two pair of strong hands picked her up from a cloud._

_Hinata looked at the people who picked her up._

_They wore masks, and Hinata knew that they were the Guardians of The Gate._

_She sighed as they lead her to The Gate._

"_Wait! Stop!"_

_Hinata looked up and smiled at her cousin Neji._

"_Nii-san!" she smiled at him and he hugged her tight._

"_You're… you're…" Neji said. "You're acting like an human. Idiotic."_

_Hinata smiled and buried her nose in his neck._

"_You're really stupid. Look what you've done. They're throwing you out!"_

_Hinata smiled. "It's only temporarily, nii-san." She said. "They said that I can come back when I can prove that demons are good or when I admit when I was wrong." She winked. "I'll prove it, nii-san!"_

_Neji growled. "If only you didn't believe in rumors. Hinata, demons are not good."_

_The Guardians separated the two and opened the gate._

"_I'll promise, Neji!" Hinata yelled before she fell down._

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto was on his way back to his house, which he shared with his best friend Sasuke, when he heard something.

'Huh?' he thought as he heard a loud thump and walked to the sound out of curiosity.

There she lay.

Her wings that tried to shield her from the trees were bend in an unnatural way and full of twigs and leaves.

Her once white dress was ripped and stained with blood.

She looked like what she was.

An fallen angel.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Sasuke just finished his bath and stepped outside the steaming shower.

He grabbed his towel and dried himself.

While looking in his mirror, he looked at who he was.

_What_ he was.

Hair, black as the night.

Eyes, dark and empty like the loneliest place on earth.

Skin, white, _too white_ for being an angel.

But white enough for a demon.

That's what he was.

A demon.

He blinked as he heard his name.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Come here bastard!"

He slowly walked out of the bathroom and put on boxers and black pants.

While trying to dry his hair with his towel, he walked downstairs.

"What?"

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Naruto dragged the unconscious angel on the couch and tried to make her comfortable.

She was pretty light, even with her wings and the feathers.

Finally, his roommate was downstairs.

His black eyes were wide in shock.

From that moment, he knew he shouldn't bring her home.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Fuck, Naruto, FUCK!"

Naruto glared at his friend. "Shut up, teme!" he yelled.

The two were upstairs, in Naruto's room.

"No! You know what I am! I'm a fucking demon!" Sasuke yelled. "Demons kill angels!"

Naruto glared harder. "You haven't killed me." he said.

Sasuke glared back. "You're different, you know that." She said with his ice cold voice.

A loud thump from down stairs startled the two.

"She's awake!" Naruto smiled and ran downstairs.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

'Where am I?' Hinata thought as she looked around. 'How did I come here?'

Loud footsteps made her look up and met cerulean blue eyes.

"Hi!" he said friendly. "How do you feel?"

Hinata was dumbfounded. "Uh…ok?"

'So… this is a human?' she thought. 'Are all of them so…handsome?'

He smiled wider. "You are pretty. What's your name?"

Hinata blushed. "Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto sat down next to her. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he said. "I found you in the forest!"

Something in the back of her head, bells were ringing at his name.

_Uzumaki._

He inched closer to her, their noses were almost touching.

"So, you're an angel, aren't you?" he asked. "I mean, your wings, clothes…"

Hinata gaped. 'He- he knows?' she thought.

Naruto laughed at her face. "Yes I know!" he winked. "I know someone, he's a-"

"Naruto, stop."

Her breath stocked, her mouth went dry, she couldn't move and her wings were trying to fly.

Hinata fell off the couch, her wings spreading and knocking everything over what stood on the small table in front of the couch.

There it stood, his eyes cold, his voice even colder.

In his hand, he held a small knife.

And he was walking to her.

"G-Go away!" she stuttered. "G-Go away you d-demon!"

He ignored her and kept walking to her.

Hinata tried to crawl back as fast as possible but her back hit the wall.

"N-no! G-go away! H-help!" she screamed and closed her eyes.

Her wings automatically shielded her and she sobbed as she opened the damaged wings.

"Don't move them." he said. "It'll only take more time for them to heal."

Hinata opened one tear filled eye and saw him taking white bandage out of the pocked of his sweater.

"Fold them." he ordered.

Hinata looked at Naruto, who kneeled down next to Sasuke. "Just do it, Hinata." he said softly while drying her tears. "He'll only bandage your wings."

Hinata nodded, trusting the human and fold her wings.

"Don't move." Sasuke instructed, ignoring her whimpers as he pulled the bandage tighter.

"Sasuke, be gentle." Naruto said, but that he also ignored.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Finally, Sasuke finished bandaging her wings and they let Hinata sat down on the couch.

"I'll make some tea, ok?" Naruto smiled at her and walked to the kitchen.

Hinata wanted to say something when he walked away, _something _that made Naruto stay.

Something that didn't let her stay behind with…

_The demon._

"What are you looking at." He snapped when he saw her looking at him.

She quickly looked down and blushed furiously.

Sasuke smirked and sat down next to her.

"You know, angel?" he asked as he caught her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I can kill you anytime with my hands. You're so weak…" he glared. "I don't know why they threw you out. It's only because Naruto I don't kill you." he licked his lips. "But if you do one thing wrong, _one_ simple, tiny thing…" he grinned.

At that moment, their noses were almost touching and Hinata was shaking uncontrollably.

"T-they threw m-me out because I-I t-t-told them t-that d-demons a-are g-good t-too." she whispered.

"Is that so?" Sasuke growled and pushed his nose against hers. "Do you still think that?"

Hinata looked straight into his eyes and gathered all her courage.

"Y-yes."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Naruto dropped the tray with the drinks and ran over the couch, pushing Sasuke off the couch.

"Are you ok, Hinata?" he asked the angel and she nodded, a little relived that she could breath normally.

"Teme!" Naruto faced the demon that stood up and glared hard at him. "What were you trying to do?!"

"I was talking to her, till you came." He said, glaring harder.

"Talking?! You were practically raping her!" he yelled.

Hinata blushed and stood up, trying to calm Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun. Please, calm down."

Sasuke shrugged and walked away.

"Oh, no, Sasuke, you're not walking away!" Naruto fumed and pushed him on the couch.

But unfortunately, the little angel stood in between the couch and the falling Sasuke.

"OH FUCK!"

.

.

**xx**

.

.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

A/N

**And?**

**Liked it?**

**Hated it?**

**Should I continue?**

**Please Review!**

**.**

**xx. Addicted.x**

**p.s. Does anyone want to BETA-read this story? Thank you?**


End file.
